Tripping Over Easter Eggs
by truthlieslovestars
Summary: Namine and Roxas go out hunting for Easter eggs. Oneshot.


_**A/N: Happy Easter's**_

_Tripping Over Easter Eggs_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Hey. Namine?" asked Kairi, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes?" responded the blond, drawing a picture of an Easter egg, and other chocolate treats.

"Me and Sora went out and put Easter eggs out in the forest. Do you wanna go out and find them with Roxas?"

Namine blushed. She had long liked Roxas, and often stayed extremely quiet near him. "Aw… still like Roxas?" she teased playfully. Namine nodded, standing up to stretch.

"You really have to tell him you like him. It's not right to keep hanging around him and saying nothing. He's eventually going to date some other girl, you know."

"I know…but I'm too, like, reserved." Namine murmured.

"That's an understatement, and you know it. You're extremely unsociable and you're too shy for your own damn good." said Kairi, looking at the picture that she had drawn. Namine chuckled. "I'll tell him today, then."

"Better. Ollette told me that Xion likes someone."

"Him?"

"No. Not specified. She didn't tell me who Xion liked. But she says that he might like her back."

"Fine. I'll tell him today." said Namine, in a firmer voice, but also resigned voice.

* * *

><p>"So. The teams are me and Sora, and Namine and Roxas." said Kairi, looking at the crack of concrete that was big enough for any human to fit through. "Ready..set….go!"<p>

Roxas ran up, and collected about five, while Namine caught up with the basket, and he dropped the eggs in the basket. Speeding up to another egg, Namine asked, "Why are you in a rush?"

"I bet Sora I could get more eggs that him." said Roxas, dropping the egg in the basket.

Namine, wanting to help, grabbed egg after egg, and dropped them into the basket. Roxas had headed deeper into the forest to grab more eggs.

Roxas, saw around thirteen or fourteen eggs up in the tree and muttered, "Holy shit…."

"How are you gonna get that?" asked Namine, the weight from the amount of eggs in the basket beginning to slow her down.

"I'm going to climb it. Duh." said Roxas, putting down a backpack that he had brought with him, and grunting as the climbed up branch after branch, and soon, his hand was so close to the eggs, that birds could peck at him, but, of course, they didn't.

Roxas's hand suddenly slipped, and the entire batch of eggs fell. "Crap, uh-Namine! Catch those!"

Catching the first three, she had to move the basket very quickly, and soon, all but one white and black one was saved. "Sorry 'bout that last one." said Namine, standing up.

"It's okay." said Roxas, slowly, making his way down to the ground.

Slowly finding egg after egg, Namine. "How many eggs so far?" asked Roxas, taking out a water bottle from his backback. "Like, 39 or 40."

"Do you have another water bottle?" asked Namine, sitting down on a log.

Nodding, he took out another one, and handed it to her.

"Oh! I see another one!" said Namine, running to a pink and yellow one.

However, there was a small root that had made her trip, and crashing down to the ground, she had fell into a patch of dirt and sand, getting her white shirt extremely dirty.

"Hey! Namine? You okay?" said Roxas, jogging over to where she had tripped, but also tripping over the root she had tripped over.

"Ow…" muttered Roxas.

"I'm fine Roxas." said Namine, groaning in pain after.

Rolling over absentmindedly, she rolled onto Roxas, and their faces unbelievably close, both blushed and Namine asked suddenly, "Do you like me?"

Roxas, turned a brighter shade of red, and he stood up. "Namine. I've always liked you." he said softly.

"But, Kairi told me that Ollette told her that Xion likes you, and you might like her back." said Namine leaning against a tree for support.

"Girls," he muttered, before saying, "Xion likes Vanitas. And Vanitas does like her back. I've been trying to set the two up for a while."

"Oh….er…" said Namine, turning away, since she was so embarrassed, while biting on her nail.

Roxas, tapped her shoulder, and turning around, she was kissed by Roxas, gently at first, but soon, Namine placing her hands on his hips, pushed him down, and ruffling his hair, Roxas rolled over, and soon, Namine pulled away said, "Do you wanna go back to my house?

Smirking, Roxas said, "Alright." Holding hands, they both walked back slowly to the house, where they went upstairs and locked the door.

* * *

><p>"Hey. Shouldn't Roxas and Namine be back by now?" asked Sora, checking his watch.<p>

"You never know." smirked Kairi.

_**A/N: Hope you liked it. It's so short. :)**_


End file.
